1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella opening device, and more particularly to an umbrella opening device for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the drivers and/or the passengers of the vehicles may not easily open the umbrella and may be wetted by the rain when entering into or leaving the vehicle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional vehicles.